


Six Seeds

by Zephyrfox



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deals, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fix-It, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Lucifer made the decision to leave Chloe Decker and go back to Hell. It was for her own protection. He was keeping her safe. But he didn't factor in his detective's determination.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Six Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> A fix it fic for season 4, episode 10.

Lucifer stared moodily out into the distance. He sat upon a throne of rock rising high above the surface of Hell, allowing him to see the farthest reaches of his domain. Nothing but gray and more gray, stretching to the horizon. 

The common misperception was that Hell was hot. It really wasn’t. Yes, there were some areas that were hot, but other areas were cold. Colder than space. But mostly, Hell’s temperature was as bland as everything else there. Completely and utterly boring. He detested every square centimeter of the place. 

It was his home, and his prison. Hell, in every sense of the word. It was worse now than it had been before he had escaped. Before he’d gotten a taste of what could be. Still, he didn’t regret his time on Earth. How could he, when it had been the most fun he’d had in eons?

He didn’t let himself think of his last moments there. His revelation. His admission. His failure.

He took a breath and walled all those thoughts away. They’d do him no good here in Hell. 

Perhaps later he’d consider if they were a fitting punishment.

With a minor exertion of his will, he sent his rocky throne collapsing neatly into the cavern floor. Footsteps approached, echoing through the stillness. He turned his head, looking past his throne, expecting to see Mazikeen ready to report.

Instead, a familiar form stalked out of the shadows and grabbed his shirt, twisting it and pulling him towards her. “Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, Lucifer?”

Off balance, he could only gape at her, stunned into silence.

Chloe Decker shoved her face into his, her blue eyes snapping with anger. “Now, you listen to me, buster.”

* * *

Lucifer had listened. Chloe hadn’t exactly given him a choice. Then he’d brought her to his living area, because he wasn't going to think about her proposal either where demons could overhear or when he was sober. He was going to need a drink for this one. Possibly several. 

Lucifer poured two glasses of whisky and handed one to Chloe on his way past. He didn’t look at the small table beside his chair with its burden of six tiny seeds. She had brought them, smirking as she showed them to him. 

“Tell me again.” He sat back, leaning against the overstuffed comfort of the couch, and sipped his drink. Chloe sat opposite him, lounging in an easy chair, as confident as she was when going after a suspect. 

“Think of it as a kind of reverse Persephone.” An arch smile spread across her face, which almost alarmed him more than her unexpected presence. “Hell gets you for 6 months of the year, and I get you for the rest.”

He was beginning to wonder if someone had her under a spell of some kind. Just because she was immune to his gaze, didn’t mean she was immune to someone else’s. And yet… This seemed to be her own idea. Unfortunately, however, there was no chance her plan would succeed. “It wouldn’t work. The demons would try to break out again, and I’d be right back where I was before, having to come back _here.”_ His lip curled into a snarl. He refused to let himself hope.

Chloe leaned forward, her expression earnest. “It _would_ work, Lucifer. They’d have you around for part of the year, and they’d know you were coming back. You would be with me, on Earth, the rest of the time. Think of it. You could have Lux back and work with me on cases.”

As if she could tell he was wavering, she upped the ante. “And Trixie misses you.” 

That was playing dirty pool. He was only here because of the demons, and how they had attacked Doctor Linda’s baby. His _nephew._ He still couldn’t believe that his goody-two-shoes brother had fallen in love and gotten Doctor Linda pregnant. 

“Come on, Lucifer. You know you want to.” Chloe watched him expectantly.

He smiled slowly in wonder. “Chloe Decker, are you tempting me?”

She cocked her head to the side and contemplated him. “Is it working?”

“I do believe it is, Detective.” He leaned forward, allowing his voice to deepen. “Now, just how are we going to seal our bargain?”

Chloe blushed, although she didn’t look away. “How about with a kiss?”

Lucifer smirked at her. “I do like your style, Detective.” 

* * *

Some time later, Mazikeen went to Lucifer’s quarters to report. She stopped at the threshold to the room and stared in disbelief at the tableau in front of her. She had no idea that the detective was so… limber. Wait. No. That was so wrong. She shook her head and said plaintively, “Bleach! I need to bleach my eyeballs!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaimistoryteller for betaing and title brainstorming!


End file.
